


Renier son sang

by AuroreHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreHeart/pseuds/AuroreHeart
Summary: Autant les parents que l'enfant peuvent renier leur sang. Arès le saura désormais.





	Renier son sang

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> J'ai fait une pause après mes oraux de langue, et je suis tombée sur un magnifique anime, Violet Evergarden. J'ai quand même été surprise de voir Violet aussi douée pour se battre à un aussi jeune âge, et cela m'a inspiré le texte suivant. Court, je sais, mais faut que je me remette dans le bain de l'écriture, ça faisait un moment.
> 
> Disclaimer : Arès appartient à l'univers de Riordan, et l'anime Violet Evergarden au studio d'animation Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Arès avait regretté son aventure avec cette mortelle en Leidenschaftlich. Elle ne lui avait valu qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus. Une poupée, pas une guerrière. Il s'en était détourné sans aucun regret, ne cherchant pas à la voir grandir, comme d'autres de ses enfants chez qui il n'avait pas décelé de potentiel.

Puis la guerre avait éclaté sur les terres paisibles du Leidenschaftlich. Arès avait demandé à Zeus l'accès au miroir des mondes, par pure curiosité. Quelle ne fut pas sa fierté en découvrant son inutile fille être une arme meurtrière, un outil de guerre. Il pensa même la ramener auprès de lui, pour avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait lui servir.

Pourtant il subit à nouveau la déception. Alors qu'il l'avait observé avec fascination ôter la vie lors de cette attaque contre Intense, il y avait fallu qu'elle _échoue_ , et que ce fichu officier lui ordonne de vivre _libre_.

Comme si une arme pouvait être libre. Comme si elle pouvait oublier le sang versé, l'euphorie de la mort donnée.

Néanmoins, elle avait quitté l'armée, et était devenue une simple _poupée de souvenirs_. Elle avait préféré la paix à la guerre, bien qu'il sache que son sang la poussait à se battre. Elle préférait rassembler les gens plutôt que de les séparer.

Pourquoi l'outil de guerre qu'il rêvait de récupérer, pourquoi Violet entre tous devait-elle renier son sang ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis, des fautes qui traînent que vous avez détectées ou même simplement parler de Percy Jackson et/ou Violet Evergarden ?


End file.
